


The closet incident

by Unfairfairy



Series: Incidents [1]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 15:48:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4441814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unfairfairy/pseuds/Unfairfairy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically Laura gets stuck in a closet when Carmilla comes over unannounced.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The closet incident

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is based on [this](http://carmillacrackposts.tumblr.com/post/125207908618/can-we-go-over-how-one-locks-themself-in-a-closet) post. It's like 3:40 am and I am tired and bored so I wrote this, It's probably shitty so don't hate me ok?

Laura was in her bra when she heard Carmilla entering her apartment and calling out for her.  _Why did I ever think it would be a good idea to tell her she could ''swing by''' anytime?_ Naturally, Laura couldn't just close her rooms door, which she had started to leave open when her roommate Betty moved out and tell Carmilla to wait so she got dressed. Oh no, she threw herself backwards in to her closet, which always have had a faulty lock, but Laura hadn't bothered to ask her dad to fix it, because let's be real, why would you need a lock for a closet? Of course the door slammed shut and she had locked herself inside the closet. Which was now very, very dark. 

Carmilla had walked in to the room and asked Laura. ''Where are you cutie, I thought I heard someone in here.''

''I-I'm kinda trapped in my closet.'' Laura stuttered, blushing furiously.

Carmilla just let out a small chuckle which made Laura shiver and said. ''Smooth, sundance, smooth.''

''I need some tools, so could you grab them for me? They're in the kitchen under the sink.'' Laura asked and was relieved that she didn't some how stumble over her words.

''Sure thing, cupcake.'' Laura heard Carmilla's voice distance and soon she heard some noises and steps coming closer to the closet. Carmilla started to slide the tools under the door and Laura got to work.

''So, creampuff, how did you get trapped in there?'' Camilla asked, amusement in her voice.

''It's kinda of a long story.'' Laura couldn't possibly admit that she had basically thrown herself into it, trying to hide the fact that she was topless.

''I have all the time in the world.'' Carmilla replied, but Laura just kept quiet, focusing on detaching the knob.

After a few minutes, Laura couldn't stand the awkward silence ''So, we're you in the neighborhood and decided to stop by?''

''Something like that.'' Carmilla's sultry voice came from the other side of the door, making Laura wonder how the dark haired girl had even shown any interest in her.

After struggling for almost a half an hour, Laura had finally gotten the knob off. Without thinking, she pushed the door open, looking very flustered and still topless and now facing a smirking Carmilla, whose gaze raked all over Laura's bare chest. Laura's face got even more red, and she picked up a shirt at record speed and barely managed to put it on the right way.

''So, wanna get dinner?'' Laura asked, just wanting to break the obvious sexual tension.

''You're a such a tease Hollis, but It's nice to get dinner bought before rather than after.'' Carmilla replied with a wink, which made Laura's mind just go blank. She had been staring at Carmilla for a solid 30 seconds, before she realized that moving and not staring like a creep was probably a better move.

''So, chinese?'' Laura asked, picking up her phone.

''Anything is fine with me, cutie.'' Carmilla replied, slumping on the couch.

The dinner arrived shortly after and the girls ate it while watching Doctor Who, which Carmilla had protested against, but Laura had convinced her, earning a groan and a ''You're lucky you're cute.'' 

Laura fell asleep after a couple of episodes, her head in Carmilla's lap while the dark haired girl had slowly ran her fingers through Laura's hair. 

''Goodnight, Laura.'' Carmilla whispered, making the smaller girl smile and snuggle even more against Carmilla's lap. ''Goodnight, Carm.'' 

Carmilla really hated when people called her that, but coming from Laura's lips it felt like home.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is my-gay-planet.tumblr.com if someone wants to come bother me there.


End file.
